


Lost and Found

by Daegaer



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Forgiveness, Gen, Weiß Side B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set during <i>Side B</i>.  Inspired by <a href="http://www.angelfire.com/oh4/harlequin/tarot08.jpg">this piece of official art</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _Side B_. Inspired by [this piece of official art](http://www.angelfire.com/oh4/harlequin/tarot08.jpg).

England was a peculiar country. Even so, Ken hadn't expected to chase his target through a wardrobe into an endless summer landscape. The target smiled and, as Ken stared in horrified astonishment, blurred and changed into an immense lion.

"You've run from me for so long," the lion said. "The time for that is over." It rose up, putting a heavy paw on Ken's shoulder, looking in his face with wild, dangerous, _kind_ eyes. "It's time to come back to me." It sank down, gently bringing him to his knees.

Ken buried his face in its golden mane and cried.


End file.
